New Decade
New Decade was the pseudonym of Paul Smailes, who also recorded as Whose Party, Blue 101, Out Of Order and Scope. He released several 12 inch EPs and two albums under the name on his Out Of Romford label before he vanished from the scene. He dabbled in various styles such as hardcore, jungle and techno. Links to Peel Although Smailes had been releasing material since mid 1992, Statue Of Gold was the first single Peel picked up on. He played it repeatedly throughout 1993 and included it in the Peelenium for 1993. At the end of 1994, New Decade recorded a three-track session for JP and he periodically played their music into the 2000s. Festive Fifty Entries *None Peelenium *'Statue Of Gold' (Peelenium 1993) Sessions *One session. 'The Crucial Sense' available on Orbit (Out Of Romford). 'Broken Keys' and 'Wasted Day' available on compilation Oblivion (Out Of Romford). 1. Recorded: 1994-11-22. First broadcast: 28 January 1995. Repeated: 15 September 1995. *The Crucial Sense / Broken Keys / Wasted Day Other Shows Played *04 June 1993: 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) *11 June 1993: 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) *12 June 1993 (BFBS): 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) *18 June 1993: ‘Province (12"-Statue Of Gold 4 Track EP)' (Out Of Romford) *26 June 1993: 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) *26 June 1993 (BFBS): 'Province (Statue Of Gold 4 Track EP)' (Out Of Romford) *17 September 1993: 'Blind Vision - 70LB Accent (12"-Blind Vision 4 Track EP)' (Out Of Romford) *22 October 1993: 'Blind Vision (70lb Accent) (12"-Blind Vision 4 Track EP)' (Out Of Romford) *05 November 1993: ‘Blind Vision (12"-4 Track EP)’ (Out Of Romford) *18 March 1994: ‘Objective Existence (CD-Narrow Minds)' (Out Of Romford) *19 March 1994: ‘The Distant Drummer (CD-Narrow Minds)’ (Out Of Romford) *25 March 1994: ‘Statue Of Gold (CD-Narrow Minds)’ (Out Of Romford) *09 April 1994: 'Statue Of Gold (CD - Narrow Minds)' (Out Of Romford) *24 June 1995: 'Four by Four' (12")' (Out of Romford) *01 July 1995: 'Four By Four (12"-Wave Of Tears EP)' (Out of Romford) *07 July 1995: 'Wave Of Tears (12"-Wave Of Tears EP)' (Out Of Romford) *08 July 1995 (BFBS): 'Wave Of Tears (12"-Wave Of Tears EP)' (Out Of Romford) *11 August 1995: 'Ice Process (12"-Wave Of Tears EP)' (Out Of Romford) *07 October 1995: 'Wave Of Tears (12" EP)' (Out Of Romford) *13 October 1995: 'Four By Four (12"-Wave Of Tears EP)' (Out of Romford) *22 December 1995: 'Broken Keys (Peel Session) (v/a EP - Oblivion)' (Out Of Romford) *17 December 1997: 'Tunnel Bomb (album - Orbit)' (Out Of Romford) *05 January 2000: 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) Peelenium 1993 *16 January 2000 (BFBS): 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) *23 January 2000 (BFBS): 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) *09 July 2003: 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) *15 July 2003: 'Domination (12")' (Full Intent) ;Scope *19 February 1994: 'Ricochet (10")' (Out Of Romford) *19 August 1994: 'Ricochet (10")' (Out Of Romford) *03 September 1994 (BFBS): 'Bit Stream (10"-Random Motion)' (Out Of Romford) *16 September 1994: 'Bit Stream (10"-Random Motion)' (Out Of Romford) External Links *Discogs Category:Artists